1. Field of the Invention
Numerous deposit-forming substances are inherent in hydrocarbon fuels. These substances when used in internal combustion engines tend to form deposits on and around constricted areas of the engine contacted by the fuel. Typical areas commonly and sometimes seriously burdened by the formation of deposits include carburetor ports, the throttle body and venturies, engine intake valves, etc.
Deposits adversely affect the operation of the vehicle. For example, deposits on the carburetor throttle body and venturies increase the fuel to air ratio of the gas mixture to the combustion chamber thereby increasing the amount of unburned hydrocarbon and carbon monoxide discharged from the chamber. The high fuel-air ratio also reduces the gas mileage obtainable from the vehicle.
Deposits on the engine intake valves when they get sufficiently heavy, on the other hand, restrict the gas mixture flow into the combustion chamber. This restriction starves the engine of air and fuel and results in a loss of power. Deposits on the valves also increase the probability of valve failure due to burning and improper valve seating. In addition, these deposits may break off and enter the combustion chamber possibly resulting in mechanical damage to the piston, piston rings, engine head, etc.
The formation of these deposits can be inhibited as well as removed after formation by incorporating an active detergent into the fuel. These detergents function to cleanse these deposit-prone areas of the harmful deposits, thereby enhancing engine performance and longevity. There are numerous detergent-type gasoline additives currently available which, to varying degrees, perform these functions.
Two factors complicate the use of such detergent-type gasoline additives. First, with regard to automobile engines that require the use of nonleaded gasolines (to prevent diablement of catalytic converters used to reduce emissions), it has been found difficult to provide gasoline of high enough octane to prevent knocking and the concomitant damage which it causes. The chief problem lies in the area of the degree of octane requirement increase, herein called "ORI", which is caused by deposits formed by the commercial gasoline.
The basis of the ORI problem is as follows: each engine, when new, requires a certain minimum octane fuel in order to operate satisfactorily without pinging and/or knocking. As the engine is operated on any gasoline, this minimum octane increases and, in most cases, if the engine is operated on the same fuel for a prolonged period, will reach an equilibrium. This is apparently caused by an amount of deposits in the combustion chamber. Equilibrium is typically reached after 5,000 to 15,000 miles of automobile operation.
The octane requirement increase in particular engines used with commercial gasolines will vary at equilibrium from 5 to 6 octane units to as high as 12 or 15 units, depending upon the gasoline compositions, engine design and type of operation. The seriousness of the problem is thus apparent. A typical automobile with a research octane requirement of 85, when new, may after a few months of operation require 97 research octane gasoline for proper operation, and little unleaded gasoline of that octane is available. The ORI problem also exists in some degree with engines operated on leaded fuels. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,144,311; 3,146,203; and 4,247,301 disclose lead-containing fuel compositions having reduced ORI problems.
The ORI problem is compounded by the fact that the most common method for increasing the octane rating of unleaded gasoline is to increase its aromatic content. This, however, eventually causes an even greater increase in the octane requirement. Moreover, some of the presently used nitrogen-containing compounds used as deposit-control additives and their mineral oil or polymer carriers may also significantly contribute to ORI in engines using unleaded fuels.
It is, therefore, particularly desirable to provide deposit control additives which effectively control the deposits in intake systems of engines, without themselves eventually contributing to the problem.
In this regard, hydrocarbyl poly (oxyalkylene) aminocarbamates are commercially successful fuel additives which control combustion chamber deposits thus minimizing ORI.
The second complicating factor relates to the lubricating oil compatibility of the fuel additive. Fuel additives, due to their higher boiling point over gasoline itself, tend to accumulate on surfaces in the combustion chamber of the engine. This accumulation of the additive eventually finds its way into the lubricating oil in the crankcase of the engine via a "blow-by" process and/or via cylinder wall/piston ring "wipe down". In some cases, as much as 25%-30% of the non-volatile fuel components including fuel additives, will eventually accumulate in the lubricating oil. Insofar as the recommended drain interval for some engines may be as much as 7,500 miles or more, such fuel additives can accumulate during this interval to substantial quantities in the lubricating oil. In the case where the fuel additive is not sufficiently lubricating oil compatible, the accumulation of such an oil-incompatible fuel additive may actually contribute to crankcase deposits as measured by a Sequence V-D test.
The incompatibility of certain fuel additives in lubricating oils, i.e., oils which contain other additives, arises in spite of the fact that some fuel additives are also known to be lubricating oil dispersants.
Several theories exist as to the cause of the lubricating oil incompatibility of certain fuel additives. Without being limited to any theory, it is possible that some of these fuel additives when found in the lubricating oil interfere with other additives contained in the lubricating oil and either counterbalance the effectiveness of these additives or actually cause dissolution of one or more of these additives including possibly the fuel additive itself. In either case, the incompatibility of the fuel additive with other additives in the lubricating oil demonstrates itself in less than desirable crankcase deposits as measured by Sequence V-D engine tests.
In another theory, it is possible that the accumulation of the fuel additive into the lubricating oil during the drain interval period surpasses its maximum solubility in the lubricating oil. In this theory, this excess amount of fuel additive is insoluble in the lubricating oil and is what causes increased crankcase deposits.
In still another theory, it is possible that the fuel additive will decompose in the lubricating oil during engine operation and the decomposition products are what cause increased crankcase deposits.
In any case, lubricating oil incompatible fuel additives are less than desirable insofar as their use during engine operation will result in increased deposits in the crankcase. This problem can be severe. For example, hydrocarbyl poly(oxyalkylene) aminocarbamate fuel additives, including hydrocarbyl poly(oxybutylene) aminocarbamates, are known to posses dispersant properties in lubricating oil. In this regard, it is recognized that due to the poly(oxyalkylene group) the hydrocarbyl poly(oxyalkylene) aminocarbamates are substantially more expensive to synthesize than would be hydrocarbyl aminocarbamates and other hydrocarbyl amine compositions without a poly(oxyalkylene) group. Accordingly, it would be particularly advantageous to develop such compositions due to their being less expensive to manufacture and due to their chemical similarity to hydrocarbon-based lubricating oils and lubricating oil additives.
The present invention is directed to a novel class of dispersant additives which as a fuel additive controls combustion chamber deposits, thus minimizing ORI, and as a lubricating oil additive is compatible with the lubricating oil composition. These additives are also useful, themselves, as dispersants in lubricating oil compositions. The novel additives of the present invention are long chain aliphatic hydrocarbyl amine compositions having an epihalohydrin-derived connecting group connecting the long chain aliphatic hydrocarbyl component and the amine component.
Polyoxyalkylene carbamates comprising a hydroxy-hydrocarbyloxy-terminated polyoxyalkylene chain of 2 to 5 carbon oxyalkylene units bonded through an oxycarbonyl group to a nitrogen atom of a polyamine have been taught as deposit control additives for use in fuel compositions. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,160,648; 4,191,537; 4,236,020; and 4,288,612.
Hydrocarbylpoly(oxyalkylene) polyamines are also taught as useful as dispersants in lubricating oil compositions. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,301.
The use of certain polyoxyalkylene amines in diesel fuels to improve operation of engines equipped with injectors has been taught. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,358.
Polyoxyalkylene polyamines prepared by reacting an amine with a halogen-containing polyoxyalkylene polyol and a polyoxyalkylene glycol monoether derived from the reaction of a hydroxyl-containing compound having 1 to 8 hydroxyl groups and a halogen-containing compound are taught as fuel detergent additives. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,704.
Polyalkylene polyamine other derivatives of polyoxyalkylene compounds prepared by first reacting a polyoxyalkylenepolyol having 1 to 8 hydrogen active sites with an epihalohydria and then reacting the resulting polyether with an amine are taught as useful as intermediates for the preparation of paper product-related items and as cross linking agents for synthetic resins. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,199.